


Variety Is The Spice Of Life

by FormulaFerrari



Series: Sivin [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Food Play, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Toy Play, brithday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kimi's Birthday, and Sebastian has a surprise in store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variety Is The Spice Of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaSkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSkate/gifts), [Laikkonen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikkonen/gifts).



> Haza! More Sivin :P 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Kevin?”

Kevin snuggles further under the duvet, wrapping himself tighter in the warmth surrounding him. But someone is still pulling on his foot.

“Kevin, come on now.”

“Go away.” Kevin moans into the pillow, his voice being muffled as he curls tighter under the duvet. There is a snicker of laughter above him.

“Get up.”

“Warm…” Kevin protests, holding the edge of the duvet tightly as whoever it is tries to pull it off him.

“Get. Up.” Kevin desperately tries to keep hold of the edge of sleep that he could be lulled back into but whomever is trying to get him up is successfully pulling him further and further away from that feeling. He sighs, opening his eyes slowly and giving in to whoever is trying to wake him up. “Morning sleepy head.”

“Get off…” Kevin complains, batting away the other hands trying to take the duvet. He rolls onto his back, glaring at the man above him as he sits on his hips, preventing him from moving. “Sebastian…”

“You’re as bad as Kimi.” Sebastian laughs, taking one of Kevin’s wrists in his hands. Kevin just closes his eyes, thinking he might just be able to fall asleep again. But he has to look up at Sebastian, frowning, as he feels something soft on his wrist.

“Wha-?” Kevin blinks, watching confused and curious as Sebastian ties a silver ribbon around his wrist. Sebastian doesn’t respond, focusing on tying the silky material into a fancy bow. It’s only at that moment that Kevin notices the dark blue one around Sebastian’s own wrist. “What’s with the ribbons?”

“We are presents.” Sebastian explains vaguely, neatening the ends of Kevin’s bow.

“Presents?” Kevin returns slowly. Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him.

“You do remember the date, right?”

“Of course.”

“Right then.” Sebastian nods, climbing off Kevin. He keeps their fingers locked together and drags the Dane out of bed to a few more grumbled complaints. He laughs, leading Kevin out of the room. “I can see why Kimi likes you.”

“Whatever…” Kevin mumbles, running his hand through his hair. He guesses correctly that he “doesn’t have time” to sort that out this morning. Sebastian takes Kevin down to the kitchen, leaving him by the door whilst he busied himself with something on the counter. The Dane moves over to the cupboards, looking around for something he can eat for breakfast.

“Can you sign this?” Sebastian asks, turning back to face Kevin. Kevin puts the cereal box down, frowning as he crosses to Sebastian.

“What?”

“This.” Sebastian slides the card towards Kevin. “Sign it?” He passes Kevin the pen as he moves across the room. Kevin is still frowning as he signs, trying to work out what Sebastian is doing. He gets even more confused when Sebastian places a lighter beside him.

“What are you doing?”

“Setting up the first clue.” Sebastian smiles, placing a cupcake on the side next to the now signed card. Kevin watches as Sebastian sticks a candle in the top of the cupcake before lighting it. He takes Kevin’s hand, leading him out of the kitchen and into the next room.

“Clue?” Kevin asks, the box of cereal under his arm. Sebastian beams at him. “I do not think Kimi will enjoy this much…”

“He will.” Sebastian smirks, stopping in the living room. Kevin just watches Sebastian, eating the cereal from the box as the German moves around the room, producing another envelope from somewhere.

“So what is this? A wild chase around the house to find us?”

“Not wild per say…” Sebastian says as he alters the set up. Kevin shakes his head, still having very little clue as to what is going on here. He arrived at Kimi’s house a couple of days after Sebastian and Kimi did because he had a McLaren event and needed to sort something out at home. When he did get here though Sebastian refused to let Kimi see him, which Kevin found a little odd. If fact, Kevin isn’t even sure Kimi knows he has been in the house for the past three days. _This must be something to do with Sebastian’s plan._ Kevin thinks as Sebastian takes the cereal box out of his hands, moving them back towards the stairs.

“Keep quiet now, yeah?” Sebastian whispers as he takes Kevin back up the stairs. Still completely confused, Kevin nods, letting Sebastian pull him into the spare room across the hall from where he has been staying. He can hear Kimi’s soft snores as they pass his room, holding his breath until they are clear of the doorway. Kevin shuts the door as Sebastian moves towards the bed, pulling a bag from underneath it and tipping it out onto the covers. Kevin frowns again as he moves to the foot of the bed, picking up the thin silk as Sebastian busies himself at the headboard.

“Sebastian, what-?”

“-Shh.” Sebastian sends over his shoulder, tapping his finger to his lips. That makes Kevin frown more as Sebastian takes his wrist one more time, pulling him onto the bed and lying him down. “You still Ok?”

“Am still confused.” Kevin says, causing Sebastian to smile. The German lifts one of his arms, pressing it against the headboard. Kevin looks up to see Sebastian binding him to the bed. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes to mind. No protests but also no words of agreement. He’s slightly speechless.

“Are you Ok with this?” Sebastian asks, a touch of worry in his voice as he slides two fingers between Kevin’s wrist and the binding. Kevin looks between Sebastian and the fastening around his wrist. He can’t think of having a problem with this. He guesses he’s just a little shocked. So he nods, smiling a little at the relief that rushes onto Sebastian’s face. “Good…” He nods, moving to Kevin’s second wrist. “Sorry, I should have asked-”

“-Do not worry about it.” Kevin assures, trying to reach for Sebastian but finds he can’t. He looks back up at his wrists as Sebastian giggles.

“Well, at least we know that works.” The German winks, straddling Kevin’s waist. He steals a kiss as he leans over the Dane, untying the silver ribbon from his wrist. He wraps it loosely around Kevin’s neck, once again making sure it’s not too tight and fashioning it into a delicate bow. “Won’t be long.” Sebastian smiles, kissing Kevin once more before he climbs off him. Leaving an envelope on Kevin’s bare torso he squeezes the Dane hip reassuringly before disappearing from the room. Kevin exhales as the door closes, staring up at the ceiling. _Now I just wait…_ He thinks, his mind racing and already making his body tingle at the idea of what might be about to happen.

\- - -

Kimi is half awake as he stretches across the bed, reaching for Sebastian. He groans when his fingers clasp around the bed sheet, meaning that the German is absent from the warmth of the bed. It’s only at this point that he notices the curtains are open, spreading the soft light into the room. He groans again, throwing the duvet over his head. For once he wished that Sebastian would just stay in bed with him, rather than going out and ‘training’.

He sighs, trying to work out how long Sebastian could have possibly been out for. Kimi tries to work out of there is any chance he’ll be able to grab some kind of sexual favour from the German this morning or if now it’s too late in the day. Kimi pushes the duvet off his head, glaring slightly at the ceiling. He rolls over to look at the time, only to find an envelope with his name on it obscuring the view.  Curiosity has him sitting up, pulling the thing towards him and tearing at the back as he places his feet on the floor. He runs a hand through his hair as he frowns at the piece of paper, turning it over and expecting more on the back. But there isn’t.

_Go to the kitchen._

It’s simple, to the point and very not Sebastian. Still frowning, Kimi read the paper again, almost expecting a second note to appear in front of his eyes. But there isn’t anything else. He folds the paper back up, placing it on his bedside table. His eyes take in the time (11:03am) and the date (17th October) and he tries to work out if this is some kind of weird birthday thing Sebastian is doing. Deciding that there is only one way to find out Kimi pushes from the bed, pulling on a pair of pyjama shorts before leaving the room and heading down to the kitchen.

His eyes scan the hallway, stairs, and front door as he moves towards the kitchen, still trying to work out where the fuck Sebastian has gone. He’s work out that much that Sebastian is actually still here somewhere in the house but he’s got no idea where. He would head outside but he’s fairly sure he can write that option off; only yesterday was Sebastian moaning about how cold it was.

He walks into the kitchen, almost expecting to see Sebastian nakedly sitting up on the counter. But there is nothing: still no Sebastian. Rolling his eyes Kimi moves towards the plate with the cupcake and the candle. Already bored of this ‘hunt’ he picks up the envelope signed: _Make a wish!_ And tears it open, sliding out the card with two teddy bears trying to lift a cake.

_Kimi,_  
 _Happy birthday our love!_  
 _Hope you like your presents_  
 _Love Sebastian and Kevin xxx_

Kimi reads the card twice, his fingers absent-mindedly running over Kevin’s name, because that isn’t Sebastian’s handwriting. Kimi knows Sebastian’s handwriting quite well, and even if he didn’t it is clear that Kevin’s name does not match the rest of the card. It puts Kimi’s mind into overdrive. Sebastian had already told him that it had been too short notice for Kevin to make it to Finland for his birthday – it had always been planned that Sebastian was travelling back with him after the Russian Grand Prix. But Kevin had signed the card. Had Sebastian got him to sign it before they left Russia? No… Something about that doesn’t sit right with Kimi.

Blowing out the candle he leaves the card on the side. He picks up the cupcake, finding instruction for him to go into the front room on the plate beneath it. Eating subconsciously at the tasty treat in his hands he does just that, now with a sense of nervous excitement. The ‘gifts’ he is searching for are from Sebastian _and_ Kevin and he really hopes that means one thing only.

Moving into the front room though he could really kill the German.

He screws up the cake wrapper, dropping it beside the black box as he picks up Sebastian’s third letter and tears it open. His eyes scan it, grateful that – for once – the German has kept things short.

_Part one of two xxx_

Kimi is still confused though. Without Sebastian’s elaboration he really doesn’t have a clue what the German is pushing for. So he, again, leaves the message and moves straight onto the black box. It’s a simple lift the lid process to get inside, but once he does he really hopes Kevin is here somewhere.

He picks the remote up, turning the small device in his hand. Kimi is pretty sure he knows what it powers; he’s just no longer sure who has got it. He searches the area, just to makes sure he hasn’t missed anything but there is nothing more. The remote is his next clue. Looking towards the open door he presses the power button, starting up whatever the remote controls. It is quiet for a moment, nothing happens and no one makes a sound. Kimi presses the plus button twice; still looking out of the door he just walked through. For a moment it doesn’t seem like anything is going to happen. Whoever it is is being very quiet, teasing Kimi without making a sound. That alone makes him think he’s got Sebastian tethered to the control device in his hand. Praying he’s right he presses the plus button twice more.

“Fuck…” It’s a quiet, muffled moan but Kimi knows it is Sebastian. Keeping hold of the remote he moves out of the front room, listening out for any other sounds. But Sebastian is being extremely quiet. Kimi smirks at that. If Sebastian is going to be quiet Kimi is just going to have to force him to be louder. He increases the speed once more, moving towards the dining room as Sebastian moans out again. Kimi opens the door slowly, his eyes scanning every possible place that Sebastian could be. But a once round of the room shows him he’s wrong.

Kimi frowns at that. Sebastian’s voice definitely came from here. He hits the pulse button, spinning round quickly as Sebastian’s panted cries echo into the room. The table: that’s where the sound is coming from. But Sebastian isn’t there. Kimi is certain he would be able to see him if he was. Getting onto the floor, Kimi look under the table. Grinning as he sees the phone taped to the bottom of the wood. He gets it free, realising its Sebastian’s phone after reading his own name on the screen. He turns off the loudspeaker function, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Clever. I am impressed.” Kimi commends, spinning the remote in his free hand.

“H-Happy birthday.” Sebastian swallows, trying to calm his breathing down. Kimi just laughs lightly at him.

“Would be better if I knew where you were.”

“That’s the idea… Have to find me.” Sebastian grins, though Kimi can still hear the strain in his voice. Kimi looks down at the remote.

“Or I can turn it off…” There is silence for a moment whilst Kimi waits to see the effect of his threat. He can hear Sebastian panting over the phone and turns down the device just to show he’s not bluffing.

“No, Kimi please…” Sebastian begs. Kimi can almost envisage him trying to get more from the much slower toy. He smiles, moving up the stairs with the phone half pressed to his ear.

“You know, I love it when you beg for me.”

“Kimi…” Sebastian whines as the device comes to a stop.

“You did not tell me where you are.” Kimi shrugs, talking quietly so he can hear everything that is happening around him. He heads in the direction of the spare bedroom, trying to put logic to what he is hearing.

“Have to come and find me…” Sebastian sighs. Kimi’s hand stifles on the doorknob; Sebastian’s voice didn’t come from inside the room… But something else did. “Where are you?”

“You might be about to find out.” Kimi smirks, pushing on the door handle. As he does, Sebastian opens the door behind him, smiling radiantly. Kimi nearly drops the phone as he looks in on what is lying before him. His breath catches in his throat as he looks down at Kevin, lying tied to the bed with headphones in. His eyes are squinted shut and Kimi doesn’t quiet understand. The call in his hand goes dead and Kevin whimpers, his ankles thrashing across the duvet. Kimi grabs one of them, causing the Dane to freeze. Their eyes lock for a second but before Kimi has a chance to say anything someone has pushed their hand into his boxers from behind, taking hold of his half hard member.

“Read your card before you open your present.” Sebastian smiles into Kimi’s ear, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. The German doesn’t let him go as Kimi leans forwards and takes the envelope of Kevin’s stomach. Kevin tries to follow him but he can’t move anywhere with his arms tied to the bed. He tries to reach for Kimi with his legs as the Finn reads.

_Part two of two_  
 _(Sorry I lied xxx)_

Sebastian kisses at Kimi’s shoulder, relaxing when the Finn reaches round behind him and squeezes his hip. Kimi isn’t mad Sebastian lied. He’s over the moon happy. It’s a wonderful surprise. Kimi can’t wait to take advantage of it. He looks down at Kevin who is still whimpering at him, trying to drag him closer. Sebastian moves away from him, drifting to Kevin’s left where he tangles his fingers in the Dane’s hair, kissing him deeply and absorbing each of his moans. Kimi kneels on the end of the bed, letting Kevin wrap his legs around his waist and drag him closer.

“So, where do you want us?” Sebastian asks innocently, Kevin still mouthing at his neck. Sebastian has moved the headphones away from Kevin (The thing that was letting him hear Kimi and Sebastian’s conversation on the phone) and his hand is halfway down the Dane’s body, fingers lightly scattering against his skin. Kevin tries to flex his hips up but Kimi holds him still. His dark eyes flick up to Sebastian.

“I want you behind him. Tie him to you and not the bed. You’ve got two minutes.” Kimi dictates before mouthing at Kevin’s cock briefly through his shorts. Kevin moans, trying to take more but Kimi is already gone and Sebastian is untying his arms.

“Sebi, please…” Kevin begs as Sebastian lets him loose. But Sebastian ignores him, climbing behind the Dane and resting his head on his torso. Kevin tries to protest as Sebastian fastens his arms behind the German’s back but it’s no use. However hard he is and however much he is begging for it this is still Kimi’s birthday. And it will still go exactly how Kimi wants it to. Sebastian tries to sooth him, running a soft hand through the Dane’s hair and rubbing soft circles into his skin but it’s just making Kevin want it all so much more. He considers asking Sebastian to stop but it all feels too good.

“You still Ok?” Sebastian mutters into Kevin’s ear. Kevin nods, closing his eyes and trying to focus on anything other than the pleasure as well as nothing but. It’s a confusing sensation of thoughts that has the Dane still, breathing deeply. “Just say the word and we’ll let you up, yeah?” Again, Kevin just nods. He really doesn’t feel like he is capable of doing anything else. He knows the word Sebastian is talking about. It was something the three of them agreed on before they all left Russia. But Kevin really doesn’t want to use it, and he’ll do everything he can to make sure it isn’t aired.

It’s a few minutes before Kimi reappears, looking impressed at the sight in front of him. Sebastian dips his head down, kissing Kevin again as the Finn approaches, knowing how much Kimi likes it. Kimi grunts in approval, seating himself between Kevin’s spread legs once again. The kiss is broken as they both hear a crunch, looking up to see Kimi chewing slowly on a piece of chocolate, holding a Magnum in his hand. Kevin really doesn’t know what to think, but Sebastian’s gasp from behind him makes him shiver in anticipation.

“Take those off.” Kimi orders, casually eating away the chocolate to reveal more and more ice cream. With Kevin’s hands out of action Sebastian sits forwards slightly, pushing Kevin’s boxers as far down his legs as he can reach. Kevin just waits, watching Kimi closely as his tongue darts out to catch the creamy substance, and chews painfully on the inside of his mouth. When Sebastian can no longer reach Kimi hooks a finger in the waistband, pulling the material from Kevin and making him the first one to be completely naked. “Make sure he is still.” Kimi says to Sebastian as he leans forwards, catching the Dane’s lips between his own. Sebastian slides his hands down onto Kevin’s hips as Kimi continues to kiss him, slowly moving lower. “Am so glad you came…” Kimi smiles, kissing gently down Kevin’s torso. Kevin is trying to keep his breathing in check, staring at the ceiling, but he can feel he’s not doing well. Kimi’s light chuckle is indication enough that his breathing is even more erratic than he thought.

“Fuck.” Kevin bites as suddenly a cold substance is pressed against his stomach. He can’t help his hips snapping towards Kimi but Sebastian has a tight hold on him. He looks down to see the white trail Kimi is leaving on his skin, feeling cold for almost a second before his body warms it and it trickles down his sides. Kevin bites down on his lip as Kimi runs the ice cream up his shaft, pressing it into his already leaking tip. It’s so many sensations at once Kevin can barely breathe. He knows his fingers are biting into the back of Sebastian’s leg as he tries desperately to hold on to some sort of reality. “Fuck, Kimi, please….” Kevin pants, his eyes flickering open as the cold torture seizes. He looks back down at Kimi to see the Finn bite a chunk of cold ice cream into his mouth before sucking Kevin between his lips.

Kevin thinks he head is going to explode as he thrusts harshly into Kimi’s mouth. Kimi’s hands replace Sebastian’s on his hips and he can feel the Finn letting him take control, letting him thrust up into his mouth. Sebastian is moaning softly behind him and it’s taking every ounce of Kevin not to come this early. He feels like he’s skating on the edge of tumbling and he knows the moment Kimi takes control it’s going to be all over. But maybe the Finn senses that.

At no point does Kimi move to stop Kevin thrusting deeply into his mouth, not point does Kimi try to change the pace or the depth. He doesn’t even suck at him, just letting Kevin piston into his mouth as his head buzzes and his body tingles with pleasure. It works; Kevin can feel himself managing to regain control again. He takes a deep breath, looking down at Kimi and wanting nothing more than to tangle his hands into his hair. Kimi smiles up at him and lets him slip from his mouth: the ice cream completely gone now. Kevin’s head falls heavily back against Sebastian’s chest, his own rising and falling quickly.

Kimi moves, climbing on top of Kevin and manipulating his body, still connected to Sebastian. He continues to palm himself as he strips himself and the German of their clothes. Kevin hums in pleasure, pressing up against Sebastian’s erection behind him. It makes the German moan beautifully, his hands caressing and buried deep in the Dane’s hair. Kimi sits them up, kissing Kevin as his fingers find the bindings at his hands.

“Nice touch.” Kimi mutters, pulling the silver ribbon free from Kevin’s neck with his teeth. Kevin leans his head to the side, exposing it to Kimi but Kimi leaves him for a moment, more focused on his hands. Kevin frowns, trying to look round, as he feels a cool substance dribbled over his fingers. He can’t see anything so he looks up at Kimi, waiting for more instructions. Kimi kisses his nose gently, causing the Dane to blush slightly.

“Sebastian, kneel up.” Kimi says, helping the pair of them move so Sebastian is knelt behind Kevin as he sits. Kevin licks wetly up Kimi’s erection as the Finn is still moving his hands, causing the Finn to gasp and then chuckle. “Greedy.” Kimi smirks down at Kevin. Kevin looks directly in his eyes as he does it again. “Wait your turn.” Kimi scolds, though his tone shows he’s not really annoyed. “We have to play with Sebastian now...”

“Please…” Sebastian begs, kissing at Kimi’s shoulders whilst the Finn is still curled around them. Kevin doesn’t really know what Kimi is trying to do with his hands. Not that he really cares. Or didn’t think he cared until he hears Sebastian moan deeply, pushing his hips back against his hands. Kimi runs one of Kevin’s fingers around Sebastian’s entrance once more before pushing it into the tight ring of muscles. “Uh…” Sebastian whines as Kimi pulls Kevin’s fingers back out.

“Keep doing that.” Kimi instructs Kevin, who nods, pushing his finger back inside Sebastian. He can still feel his cock reacting every time Sebastian moans, gripping tightly to his shoulder. Kimi kisses at Sebastian as Kevin slowly pushes a second finger inside him to join the first, pausing as the German almost collapses over him. Kimi grabs Kevin’s wrist before the Dane has a chance to move, giving Sebastian a moment to adjust.

Once the German nods, Kimi lets go of Kevin, allowing him to begin moving his hand again. Sebastian grips tightly to Kevin’s shoulder to stabilise himself as the Dane picks up the pace on Kimi’s silent instructions. It doesn’t take long for Kevin to have three fingers curled inside Sebastian, having the German panting heavily in his ear. Kimi has already pushed his cock into Kevin’s begging mouth, running his hands through both of their hair as Sebastian falls apart on Kimi’s shoulder and Kevin whimpers perfectly around his thick load.

“Where is it?” Kimi mutters in Sebastian’s ear as the German grips hard to his bicep. Sebastian blinks, looking a little confused, but Kimi reminds him of what he’s asking for by pushing Kevin’s fingers still inside of him.

“Kimi…” Sebastian breathes, forcing himself to stay calm. Kimi kisses at his jaw.

“Where did you leave it?” Kimi asks soothingly, rubbing gently at the small of Sebastian’s back. Kevin lets Kimi slide from his mouth, turning as much as he can to press a reassuring kiss into Sebastian’s hip.

“On… On the side…” Sebastian breathes, blinking down at Kevin. Kevin gives him a small smile, turning properly to face Sebastian as Kimi finally lets his arms swing free. He brushes his fingers into Sebastian’s hair, pulling their lips together as Kimi moves away from them. Sebastian lets his hands travel up and down Kevin’s body, pulling him closer as he lets the Dane roam his mouth. Kevin gasps out of the kiss as Sebastian grinds their hips together, gripping tightly to Kevin’s arse so the Dane cannot move away. He recaptures Kevin’s lips as he does it again.

“Alright, enough of that.” Kimi says, tapping Sebastian’s thigh. Sebastian keeps Kevin close as Kimi moves around him, placing the butt plug on the bed. He pouts as Kimi moves Kevin away, bending him over the edge of the bed and setting his knees on the floor. Kevin reaches for Sebastian and the German links their fingers, setting a kiss to the back of his hand as he sits himself on the edge of the bed with Kevin between his legs. Kimi doesn’t protests as Kevin takes Sebastian into his mouth; busy himself with his hands as he crouches behind Kevin.

Sebastian falls back onto one arm, curling his other tightly into Kevin’s hair as he allows the Dane to play his tongue all over him, licking up and down the sensitive underside of his hard cock with the tip of his tongue. It’s made better when Kimi spreads Kevin’s arse cheeks, licking wetly at his entrance and making him moan around Sebastian. Sebastian parts Kevin’s hair with his fingers, allowing the Dane to move at his own pace. Kimi takes it slow opening Kevin up, using only his tongue to loosen his entrance. Kevin is pushing back at him but Kimi doesn’t go any deeper, keeping Kevin desperate for more.

Kevin finds himself falling to that point again, just like last time, where Kimi and Sebastian interact without saying a word. It’s as if the pair are completely in tune with one another and Kevin is just there to enhance this feeling. Sebastian moves from in front of Kevin, leaving him leaning over the edge of the bed as Kimi removes his tongue from Kevin. The Dane takes a moment to just breathe before he looks over his shoulder, seeing the pair of them interact. It’s nothing like what Kevin has with either of them. Kimi is assertive whereas Sebastian is soft, but together there is a new kind of passion that Kevin can’t seem to put his hand on. As they kiss, Kevin watches Sebastian grip tightly to Kimi’s neck as the plug is inserted back into him. He moans out loudly and Kevin can’t decide whether he wants to touch his cock or his hole at the sight in front of him.

The decision is made for him.

Kimi drops the remote in front of Kevin’s hand before pushing two fingers inside of him. Kevin chokes out a scream, gripping tightly to the bed as Kimi curls his fingers upwards, seeking out that spot that will make his head spin. But it’s only at that moment as the intensity fades a little that Kevin registers Kimi’s own grunted moans. He looks back over his shoulder, completely shocked to see Sebastian working Kimi open and Kimi looking so vulnerable a weak, taken over by the pleasure Sebastian is inflicting. Kimi mouths at the small of Kevin’s back as they make eye contact; trying to pull the Dane into the feeling of bliss he is being subject too. He reaches forwards, stroking gently at Kevin’s cheek as he presses a third finger in with the other two, now deliberately missing his prostate.

“You Ok?” Kimi slurs, both of his hands stilling on the Dane. Kevin nods furiously, trying so hard not to let this amazing morning end here, his fingers turning white against the bed sheet as he’s gripping so hard. Kimi breathes out, nodding himself. “Press the button.” Kimi swallows, pulling his fingers out of Kevin slightly so the Dane can think straight. Kevin opens his eyes, looking back at Kimi blankly. The Finn indicates to the bed and Kevin turns to see the remote well within his grasp. It takes a lot more effort than it should for him to press the button, but he manages it.

“Fuck…” Sebastian whines, falling back from Kimi slightly. Kimi nods at Kevin.

“Again.” Once again Kevin presses the white button, this time looking back at Sebastian to see the effect it has. Sebastian’s eyes have rolled shut, his head tipped back in pleasure that makes Kevin want to press the button again. “No.” Kimi warns as he sees the desire in Kevin’s eyes. “That’s enough for now…”

Kevin whimpers as Kimi removes himself, but the hand on the small of his back holding him in place makes him know that the emptiness won’t last long. Kimi helps him steadily to his feet once Sebastian has moved across the room, placing his hands on the bedpost to support himself. Pressing himself close to Kevin’s back Kimi kisses up his neck, sucking on the curve between his neck and shoulder. Kevin tilts his head to allow Kimi more access, panting slightly as the pressure increases.

“Hey.” Sebastian kicks Kimi’s ankle lightly. “Share.”

“My birthday.” Kimi mutters before reattaching his lips to Kevin’s skin. The feeling seems to go on forever before Kimi lets up, kissing his lips chastely.

“Please…” Kevin begs quietly, shamelessly pushing his arse into Kimi. Sebastian rubs a soft hand up Kevin’s arm as Kimi disappears momentarily.

“You’ve got him so wound up, Kimi…” Sebastian tuts. “We were supposed to be playing gentle.”

“And you are not wound up?” Kimi smirks, tapping Sebastian’s arse lightly. Kevin sees the spasm in his muscles, known that Kimi has pushed the plug just a little more inside Sebastian.

“If I am you definitely are…” Sebastian smiles coyly. Kevin whimpers unintentionally, making Kimi and Sebastian look his way. “He’s not used to the way we play.”

“We can teach him.”

“We will… Just not today.” Sebastian nods. He kisses Kevin lightly, gently brushing his fingers over his cheek. Kevin is so lost in the delicate nature of the movement he barely realises Kimi is lining up behind him. It’s only when he falls away from Sebastian, gripping tightly to the bedpost that he feels Kimi pushing his entire length into him, his lips finding the skin behind his ear. Kevin tried to breathe but he feels like Kimi has pushed all the air out of him. Sebastian rubs lightly at his hip, trying to calm him.

“Ok…?” Kimi pants, wrapping his arms tightly around Kevin’s chest. Kevin nods quickly, one hand gripping onto the bed as the other searches for someone’s hand. He’s sure he finds Sebastian’s even thought the German has disappeared from his line of vision. The thoughts all leave his head as Kimi starts moving again, and he focuses solely on not coming until Kimi says to.

But it changes suddenly and Kevin doesn’t understand. He feels Kimi still deep inside him, pushing up against his prostate. And he wants to look back and find out what’s happening but he can barely comprehend moving. Sebastian’s hand tightens around his and he can feel Kimi’s forehead resting on the back of his neck. Kimi feels like he is shaking behind him but he doesn’t understand. Kevin moves to let go of the bedpost but Kimi shakes his head.

“No… No one… Move….” Kimi pants, his eyes screwed shut. Kevin is desperate to know, to understand the sudden change in Kimi but before he knows it it feels like Kimi is being pushed deeper into him. Kevin can barely breathe. “Fuck, Seb… S-Stop…” Kimi growls, his hold on Kevin tightening. Sebastian pulls his hand from Kevin’s and lightly rubs at Kimi’s shoulders, trying to relax the Finn. Kimi breathes Kevin in deeply, letting his scent fill his head. It settles him a little and he buries his nose in the Dane’s hair, taking three deep breaths.

“We all Ok?” Sebastian chokes, taking Kevin’s hand again. Kevin takes the moment, looking back as much as he can to see Sebastian pressed close to Kimi’s back. It makes perfect sense now; Sebastian is fucking Kimi whilst Kimi is fucking him. It’s completely overwhelming for the Dane and he feels his resolve slipping.

“Close…” Kevin forces as Sebastian begins to pull out of Kimi slightly. Sebastian nods as Kimi holds Kevin closer, as if trying to help hold his orgasm back.

“All are…” Kimi mutters into Kevin’s hair, his eyes still closed as he breathes deeply. “Just a little longer…”

They pick up a slow rhythm that sees Kimi having to move his hands to Kevin’s hips to keep him as close as he can. It seems that Sebastian is doing most of the work whilst Kevin and Kimi just try to hold onto themselves for as long as possible. One of Kimi’s hands disappears from Kevin’s hip to find the handle of the plug and begin thrusting it into Sebastian to meet their collective thrusts and enhance the simulation for the German. He groans, falling against Kimi’s back and gripping tighter to Kevin. Kimi can feel how tight Kevin is around him, how desperately the Dane is holding onto himself. And he knows Sebastian won’t last much longer if he continues to play him with the plug. Letting go of Kevin’s hips completely he makes the decision.

As he takes hold of Kevin’s damp cock he pushes the plug into Sebastian at it’s fullest, knowing he is pressing on his prostate. Kevin comes, unable to control to dual sensation with Kimi following close behind, clenching tightly around Sebastian. The German follows suit, collapsing forwards onto Kimi and gasping for breath as his orgasm rolls over him and he thrusts gently into Kimi, shooting his seed. It takes them all a moment to regain themselves, sharing collective breaths. Kimi pulls the plug out of Sebastian without thinking, making the German gasp behind him.

“S-Sorry…” Kimi sighs, still holding Kevin close to him. Sebastian removes himself gently, causing Kimi to wince only a little, before leaving the room to get a damp cloth, feeling a little shaky on his feet. As cautiously as he can Kimi pulls himself out of Kevin, still holding him close and taking him out of the room towards his bedroom. Sebastian is waiting for them in there and Kimi lays Kevin down, stroking through his hair as Sebastian cleans him. “We should have said…” Kimi mutters after a little while of silence. Sebastian continues to clear Kevin so lightly it’s almost stimulating. Kevin shakes his head, curling closer to Kimi.

“Is fine…” He whispers, his eyes feeling extremely heavy. But Kimi shakes his head.

“You have never done that before… Should have told you what we were doing…”

“Was fine…” Kevin yawns. Sebastian smiles at that.

“He doesn’t say anything. It’s so easy to forget he’s still new to all of this.” Sebastian says softly. Kimi pulls Kevin into his arms as Sebastian pulls back the duvet.  
“Is because… Is fine…” Kevin tries, but he can feel himself dosing in the warmth of Kimi’s hold. Kimi strokes a hand through Kevin’s hair.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I just knew what you would want.” Sebastian apologises once Kevin has fallen asleep. Kimi is careful not to wake him as they curl up under the duvet.

“Is fine, Seb.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him…”

“Really do not think we did.” Kimi shrugs, running his hand through Kevin’s hair again. He looks up at Sebastian. “So how long has he been here?”

“A few days.” Sebastian blushes a little, but he’s more feeling smug. Kimi laughs lightly.

“Of course he has.” Sebastian leans over the sleeping Dane, kissing Kimi as softly as he can. Kimi hums contently as Sebastian pulls away.

“Happy birthday, Kimi.” Sebastian smiles, curling around Kevin and resting his head in Kimi’s outstretched arm. Kimi kisses his forehead.

“Thank you, Seb.” Kimi beams, unable to wait until they’re all rested and they can try a round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this was as good as the last one but yeah… I hope you liked it ^_^


End file.
